dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America Vol 1 193
* Alanna Strange * Martian Manhunter * Kanjar Ro Locations: * Earth-One Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * All-Star Squadron :*Atom (Al Pratt) :*Batman (Bruce Wayne) :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Johnny Thunder (John L. Thunder) and the Thunderbolt :*Robin (Richard Grayson) :*Sandman (Wesley Dodds) :*Spectre (Jim Corrigan) :*Superman (Kal-L) :*Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) Supporting Characters: * Danette Reilly * Franklin Delano Roosevelt * Harry S. Truman * Inza Nelson * Johnny Quick (Johnny Chambers) * Liberty Belle (Libby Lawrence) * Robotman (Robert Crane) * Rod Reilly * Tubby Watts Villains: * Monster * Per Degaton * Professor Zodiak * Sky Pirate * Solomon Grundy * Wotan Other Characters: * Seven Soldiers of Victory :*Crimson Avenger (Lee Travis) :*Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) :*Shining Knight (Justin Arthur) :*Speedy (Roy Harper) :*Star-Spangled Kid (Sylvester Pemberton) :*Stripesy (Pat Dugan) :*Vigilante (Greg Sanders) Locations: * Earth-Two :*Los Angeles ::*L.A. Coliseum ::*Echo Park :*New York City ::*JSA Headquarters :*Salem ::*Tower of Fate :*Washington, D.C. ::*Lincoln Memorial Items: * Green Lantern Power Ring * Lasso of Truth * Gravity Rod * Sky Pirate's Robot-Men * Sky Pirate's Gas Gun * Orb of Nabu * Green Kryptonite * Nth Metal Belt and Boots Vehicles: * Invisible Plane * Sky Pirate's dirigible pirate ship * Professor Zodiak's plane | Cast1 = Adam Strange (New Earth) | Cast2 = Alanna Strange (New Earth) | Cast3 = All-Star Squadron | Cast4 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast5 = Albert Pratt (New Earth) | Cast6 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast7 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two) | Cast8 = Lee Travis (New Earth) | Cast9 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast10 = Charles McNider (New Earth) | Cast11 = Danette Reilly (New Earth) | Cast12 = Rod Reilly (New Earth) | Cast13 = Ronald Raymond (New Earth) | Cast14 = Barry Allen (New Earth) | Cast15 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast16 = Earth-Two (New Earth) | Cast17 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast18 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast19 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast20 = Inza Cramer-Nelson (New Earth) | Cast21 = Jonathan Chambers (New Earth) | Cast22 = Jonathan L. Thunder (New Earth) | Cast23 = Justice League of America | Cast24 = Justice Society of America | Cast25 = Kanjar Ro (New Earth) | Cast26 = Kathleen Sutton (New Earth) | Cast27 = Libby Lawrence (New Earth) | Cast28 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast29 = Monster (Earth-Two) | Cast30 = Professor Zodiak (New Earth) | Cast31 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast32 = Richard Grayson (New Earth) | Cast33 = Robert Crane (New Earth) | Cast34 = Wesley Dodds (New Earth) | Cast35 = Seven Soldiers of Victory | Cast36 = Justin Arthur (New Earth) | Cast37 = Sky Pirate (New Earth) | Cast38 = Sylvester Pemberton (New Earth) | Cast39 = Cyrus Gold (New Earth) | Cast40 = James Corrigan I (New Earth) | Cast41 = Roy Harper (New Earth) | Cast42 = Patrick Dugan (New Earth) | Cast43 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast44 = Kal-L (Earth-Two) | Cast45 = Thomas Oscar Morrow (New Earth) | Cast46 = Yz, the Thunderbolt (New Earth) | Cast47 = Traya Sutton (New Earth) | Cast48 = Tubby Watts (New Earth) | Cast49 = Gregory Sanders (New Earth) | Cast50 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Cast51 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-Two) | Cast52 = Wotan (New Earth) | Cast53 = Spectre Force (New Earth) | Cast54 = Martin Stein (New Earth) | Location1 = New York City | Location2 = Washington, D.C. | Item1 = Green Lantern Ring | Item2 = Kryptonite | Item3 = Lasso of Truth | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * Solomon Grundy's appearance in this issue is the result of time travel. Canonically, Solomon Grundy doesn't make his first appearance until 1943. * First appearance of the All-Star Squadron. They appear next in ''All-Star Squadron'' #1. | Trivia = * Sandman mentions a Czech writer's term "robot" when fighting the Sky Pirate's mechanical men. The writer in question is Karel Čapek, who coined the term in his 1920 play R.U.R. | Recommended = * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Justice League of America (Volume 2) * Action Comics * All-Star Squadron * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Batman * Detective Comics * Flash (Volume 1) * Green Lantern (Volume 2) * Superman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * World's Finest (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * George Pérez cover art gallery | Links = * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * JLA page at DC Comics * The Captain's Unofficial Justice League Home Page * Cosmic Teams: Justice League }}